Down To Reality Sequel To SasuSaku High
by Italian Fluff
Summary: With 8 kids on the way and her 14 year old son arranged to be married, parenting isn't so ideal for Sakura Haruno. Then with new years coming closer and closer, she is no mood what-so-ever to deal with a drunk Sasuke. 'Describe your sex life' Aw hell no.
1. Chapter 1 To Young To Have Fan Girls?

Down To Reality

(The Sequel to SasuSaku High.)

"Mom! When are we leaving?" A certain raven hair boy yelled.

"In a half an hour honey! We still have got awhile!" A woman with blond hair and a few pink streaks replied.

"Sakura, Adrian, I'm leaving for work." A man with onyx eyes and jet black hair replied. This was the Uchiha family. It had been 6 years since Adrian had been born. Sakura was now 25, and Sasuke was 26. Then their son was 6. He was off to his 1st day of kindergarten. As you can see, Adrian is eager to go.

"By honey." Sakura said and pecked Sasuke on the cheek.

"By Daddy!" Adrian shouted and hugged Sasuke's leg.

"See you guys at dinner." And before you knew it, Sasuke was out the door.

"Mommy, when can we leave?" Adrian asked again.

"In 5 minutes." Sakura replied.

"Why? I wanna go now!" Adrian ranted.

"Okay fine! But you'll be early." Sakura finally agreed. She gave Adrian his coat and back pack and they walked out the door.

"Mommy, will girls be there?" Adrian asked while Sakura buckled him in to his car seat. Sakura laughed.

"Yes Adrian. You're gonna meet a lot more than you'll want to." Sakura responded with a sweet smile.

"They sound annoying." The 6 year old commented.

"You sound like your father." Sakura said and closed Adrian's door. She walked over to the driver's side and hoped in.

"And Mom, do all girls look like you?" He asked. Sakura laughed again.

"No honey. They all look different. Now why do you ask?" Sakura asked her son.

"Because you're pretty." Adrian easily replied. Sakura smiled warmly at him.

"At least you got your charm from me." She muttered while starting the car. And then they were off.

"This place is huge!" Adrian yelled with excitement.

"So do you think you'll be okay without me?" Sakura asked. "You're not to grown up are you?" Adrian hugged her.

"I don't know if I can, but I'll survive." He said cutely. Sakura hugged her son back.

"If you need me, you know my cell. And I'll be at the agency if you can't reach me." Adrian nodded in reply and hugged his mother again.

"Bye Mommy!" He yelled at her as she walked off.

"Bye! I'll pick you up at 3!" Sakura waved. Adrian waved back then walked into his school. As soon as he entered his class, whispers filled the room. All the girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes.

"I guess this is what Dad calls fan girls." Adrian muttered under his breath.

Sakura stepped out of her car and stared at the building before her. It read, '_Victoria Secret Modeling_ _Agency.' _This was Sakura's "office." She walked over to the building and pushed open the cold metal door. Immediately a girl ran up to her.

"Sakura! Do you need anything? A Late? A Frapaccino? A Vanilla Coconut Vente Late? A monkey?" It was her assistant Tina.

"No Tina. I'm okay right now but thanks." Sakura said walking off. Tina had blond long curly hair and wore black framed glasses and had a black dress coat on with black slacks. Professional right? Yeah, well I guess you could say that she was a little bit of an over achiever.

Sakura headed her way to the dressing rooms. One which had her name on the door. She walked in and saw a closet full of clothes.

"Hey Tina, what are these?" Sakura asked her assistant.

"Those are your clothes for the Christmas annual fashion show." Tina replied quickly. She drank to much coffee.

"Really? We got them in already?" She asked. Tine nodded. Sakura ran over to the closet and was in search of one particular out fit. "Do you know who got _the _out fit?" Sakura questioned. Tina shook her head. Sakura continued looking through her wardrobe. A smile crept upon her face. "I got it!" She screamed as she pulled out a shining dress. It was sparkling and was covered in diamonds. It was the only dress in the world made of **all **diamonds. It was worth about as much as Sakura's house. It was considered an honor to be able to wear it. Sakura ran out the door towards her boss' office. She opened the wooden door and tightly hugged the woman who was sitting at the desk inside.

"Martha! OMG Thank YOU!" Sakura screamed hugging the lady.

"Your welcome. But I can't breath." Martha croaked out. Sakura released.

"Sorry! But thank you so much! Why'd you choose me?" She asked and cocked her head.

"Because, you're as big as Heidi Klum was, and she wore and earlier version of that dress 7 years ago. I thought you deserved it." She replied. Sakura smiled.

"So when do we start run way practice?" Sakura asked.

"After lunch. Go try on all the out fits and make sure they fit." Martha instructed. Sakura headed back to her room and did as she was told.

Sakura had eventually finished trying the clothes on. It was now lunch time. She put on a black dress coat and her 'Paris Hilton' sun glasses and drove to Subway. When she was in the car, she called Sasuke.

"Hello?" A husky voice answered.  
"Sasuke! I got it!" Sakura cried.

"What? Got what?!" Sasuke was nervous.

"The all diamond dress for the fashion show! I got it!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh that's great!" Sasuke replied trying to sound enthusiastic.

"You're mean. If you were me you'd be screaming too." She wined."

"Okay what ever. Sakura honey I've gotta go, I'm in a meeting." He exclaimed.

"Oh okay, bye!"

"Bye." Sakura hung up the phone and walked into Subway. At that moment she felt like all eyes were on her. Sakura felt her face. She had taken her sun glasses off.

"Oh my god it's Sakura Uchiha!" One girl screamed. A whole heard of people started chasing after her.

"Shit." She muttered under a sigh then ran. It seemed within only 5 minutes the paparazzi had already gotten there. She ran to her car. Pictures were being taken, people were screaming, it was chaos. Sakura started her car and drove away from the mob.

"God! I can't even get lunch without being attacked!" She said to herself out loud. Sakura drove back to her office with no food.

"So you see here, our stock market went down by 30 when we increased our product prices. My theory states, that if we decrease our prices back to normal, our stock will go back up." Sasuke explained. He was pointing to a board with the stock markets on a scale. And then he had all their products in a pie chart. Then their prices by year in a bar graph. This was the monthly conference.

"But if we decrease the prices, won't the company's money go down?" A man with grey hair and a beard asked.

"Not necessarily. Most people can't afford our products because of the price increase. But if we decrease it, more people are bound to start buying them." Sasuke explained. The people at the round table nodded in agreement.

"But how much are we talking about decreasing?" A brunette haired man questioned.

"Just back to their original prices. In case you people have forgot, the Uchiha industry is the leading business and commerce agency. We're not in debt and we have plenty of employees. And even with the price decrease, we will still be at the top." Sasuke told them. Everyone nodded.

"Then it's settled. I will announce today the price decrease. Somebody call NBC and schedule a news conference. Got it?" Everyone nodded. Sasuke walked out of the room and headed to his office. _That went well, _he thought while smirking.

"Get off of me!" Adrian shouted.

"But Adrian-kun! You're so cute!" A girl shouted.

"And you're so annoying! Now get off!" He yelled. Yes indeed Adrian had encountered the problems of fan girls. Just like his father. "Teacher! Help me!" He cried anime style.

"Girls! Get off of Adrian now!" The teacher screamed. They did as told. Adrian sighed and sat down at his table. The girls still continued to flirt with him. _How annoying! _He thought to himself. Little did Adrian know, it would just get worse as he got older. So far it was 2 o'clock. Only 1 hour to go.

"Martha! This one is sticking!" Sakura cried.

"Tina! Get some hair spray for Sakura now!" Martha yelled. Hair spray was yelled in case some fabrics were to stick. Tine ran over and did as she was told. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Thank you Tina." She said and nodded to her assistant.

"Now Sakura get on that run way!" Martha shouted. Sakura ran as fast as she could in heels and got on stage. "Okay Sakura, now walk, walk, walk, and stop, smirk, then scowl." Martha instructed. Sakura did just that. "Now glance to the left, glance to the right, turn around and stop, cock hip to the left and walk back." Martha said. Sakura complied and walked back. "Next out fit!" Martha yelled. Sakura had been wearing a blue like swim suit out fit and blue feather wings along with clear heals. Also the swim suit was a one piece but had to cuts in the sides to make it look sexy. Sakura ran back stage and began to change into the next out fit.

Sakura walked back out with a detective like hat and black jacket/dress. It looked exactly like a dress jacket but was a dress. It had two pockets and buttoned up. She had on black heals this time. Martha instructed the run way walk again.

"Perfect! Next out fit!" She shouted. Within about 5 minutes Sakura walked back out. She was wearing the Christmas themed outfit. She wore a normal pair of Victoria secret white bra and under wear. But then she had white cuffs and mittens on. Then a fuzzy hoof. Martha once again repeated the run way routine. Sakura did it perfectly. "Okay Sakura you're done! It's 2:50. Go pick up your son." Martha ordered. Sakura smiled and changed back into her normal clothes. Then she hoped in her car and went to pick up Adrian.

_RING!_

"Don't forget to tell your parents about your day!" The teacher called as the students pored out of the room. Adrian lifted his back pack off the hook and headed out the front of the school. He looked around and didn't see his Mom.

"Adrian!" He heard a group of voices calling. He looked back and saw his dreaded fan girls. Then he heard another voice call his name. He looked ahead to finally see his Mom.

"Mom!" He cried. He ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Then Sakura heard screams. She had forgotten her glasses again.

"Crap." She muttered. She picked Adrian up and ran to her car. She plopped him in his car seat, buckled him, and then jumped in the front of the car. She drove off from the raging fans of both her and her son. "So how was your day sweetie?" She asked panting.

"Okay, except for those annoying fan girls!" He exclaimed.

"You know your father had the same problem." She told him.

"I know. And when is he going to be home?" Adrian asked.

"Probably about 6. He has to talk to the news people on TV. We can watch him when we get home." Sakura replied. Adrian nodded and looked out the window.

As soon as the two arrived home, they turned on their TV to NBC. They sat down on the couch and waited to see Sasuke. Then it started.

"Today we have arranged a special interview with Sasuke Uchiha, the owner of Uchiha Industries. Right now we are about to talk to him live from Konoha. Are you there Sasuke?" The news reporter said.

"Yes I am Tom. And I have an announcement to make. Today our stock market has gone up 30. Why you ask? Because we have decreased our prices back to the original ones." Sakura gasped. "We are hoping that our company will make just as much money." Sasuke added. The rest of the interview was showing their prices and stock markets in scales and virtual graphs. Sakura turned off the TV and walked over to the kitchen.

"What are we having for dinner?" Adrian asked looking at his Mom.

"Vegetarian pizza. Trust me, you'll like it." She replied.

"Why can't we ever have real pizza?" Adrian complained.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to eat it Adrian! And you know that." She responded with a sharp edge in her speech.

"Fine." Adrian agreed in a pouty tone.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fashion Show

Down To Reality

(The Sequel to SasuSaku High.)

The Fashion Show

It wasn't long until December 12th rolled around. Adrian had survived his 1st few months of school, Sasuke's business went up along with their stock market, and Sakura was some what prepared for the fashion show. That's where we find our self now, in the Uchiha mansion on December 12th, the day of the Victoria Secret annual fashion show…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

It was the dreaded alarm clock that rang. Sakura slapped her hand on the dresser and hit the alarm clock. It turned off. Sakura sat up and looked at the sleeping figure next to her. She smiled softly and stood up. Sakura stretched her arm up and yawned. She walked down the huge case of stairs while rubbing her eyes and headed towards the kitchen. It was Saturday morning at 6 o'clock. _No work today. _She thought to herself. She glanced over at the calendar on the wall. She looked down at December 12th. The 25 year old woman's eyes widened.

"The fashion show's today!" She literally screamed. She looked at it again, "But I don't have to be there till 4. So I'm okay." She said quietly as she started making breakfast for her family. Sakura was wearing black and gray plad shorts and was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt. Those were her usual lounge around clothes.

Sasuke's nose twitched as he smelled the sweet aroma of food coming from the downstairs kitchen. He sat up. His nose twitched again. He sniffed the air.

"Mommy's making pancakes!" He heard Adrian shout as the 6 year old ran down the stairs. Sasuke threw on his robe and did the same. It wasn't just any pancakes; it was Sakura's famous double chocolate vanilla pancakes! She had even sold the recipe to IHOP. (International House of Pancakes.) Sasuke walked down to the kitchen and saw Sakura listening to her I-pod will cooking and humming a song. He snuck up on her and wrapped his arms around her waste. She let out a slight, 'eek!' but relaxed when she noticed who it was. Sakura bent her head back and kissed Sasuke.

"EW! Gross!" They heard Adrian shout from their kitchen table. "More food making Mommy! Less smoochy time with Daddy!" He complained. Sakura laughed.

Sasuke sat down next to Adrian.

"You know Adrian; someday you'll do the same thing." Sasuke said to his son. Adrian shook his head in disgust.

"Ew no! All the girls I know are annoying and weird!" Adrian protested while standing up on his chair. "Girls **are **weird!" He boasted. Sasuke sweat dropped while Sakura kept listening to her I-pod.

"You say that now Adrian, but trust me, that'll change." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Sasuke served them their pan cakes and she sat down with a Nutri Grain low fat breakfast bar and started to eat. "So what time is the show at?" Sasuke asked her. She looked up and finished chewing.

"It's at 8 tonight. But I've gotta be there by 3." Sakura replied. Sasuke nodded and started reading the news paper.

"Do we have the same seats as last year Mommy?" Adrian asked as he chewed a piece of his pancake.

"No Adrian. You guys get 1st row this year!" Sakura squealed. Sasuke looked up from his paper.

"Who am I stuck sitting next to this year?" Sasuke asked with a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Leonardo DeCaprio." (sp?) Sakura replied. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. I made sure that you wouldn't have to sit next to Paris Hilton like last year." Sasuke shivered at the thought.

FLASHBACK

"_So anyways, I was like, 'No Nicole! Tinkerbelle beats your dog any day!' And she was all like, 'Well precious has a better pedicure than Tinkerbelle does!' And I was all like, 'Oh no you did not just say that bitch.' And she was all like, 'Well I did slut!" And I was all like…" Paris Hilton was literally spilling her guts to Sasuke. Sasuke groaned._

"_I did not deserve this!" He said out loud._

"_I know! That's what I said! But then Nicole was all like, 'My dead skin is worth more than yours!' And I was all like, 'No way! Mine is worth infinity dollars!' And she was all like, 'Well mine was worth infinity and 2!' And I was all like, 'Don't go there girlfriend!' But she did so I slapped her. So then I went and made friends with Brittney. But then she got high and was all like, 'Flying chickens with deformed utters!' So I like gave her to Nicole and she still has her in that Guinea Pig cage." Sasuke sighed and laid his head on his arm and groaned a few times._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Thank you!" Sasuke yelped and hugged Sakura.

"You're welcome…?" She said and patted him cautiously on the back. Adrian's eyebrow twitched. _'Why can't my parents be normal?' _He thought.

'**They're as normal as you're gonna get kid.' **A voice inside his head laughed.

'_Whoa! Who are you? _

'**You're conscience. In other words your inner self.' **

'_Cool!' _ Adrian had officially discovered his inner self. As Sakura would say, "it's like discovering your legs, you can't go anywhere without it." Sasuke and Sakura stared at their son as he was making weird faces.

"Uh, Adrian?" Sakura caught the attention of her son.

"Huh, wha?" He said being snapped back to reality.

"You're hands in the syrup." Sakura replied. Adrian snatched his hand out of the pitcher of syrup and smiled.

"Go take a shower." Sasuke said signaling him with his hand. Adrian nodded and headed towards their one of **many **bathrooms. Hell the kid had his own and he's only 6!

At about 3 o'clock in the afternoon Sakura was saying her good byes.

"By Adrian! I'll see you at the show okay?" Sakura said as she knelt down to Adrian's level and held both of his hands. Adrian nodded and hugged his Mom.

"I love you Mommy." He said to her.

"I love you too." She replied. She stood up and looked at Sasuke. She kissed him. Adrian's face was filled with disgust. The two pulled apart and Sakura smiled.

"I'll see you tonight at 8. Leave by 6:30 so you can beat the crowds and traffic." She suggested. Sasuke nodded as Sakura headed out the door. She waved good bye and drove away in her red convertible. The lid was up do to the fact that it was snowing.

"Adrian, your Mother ordered me to take you clothes shopping for tonight." Sasuke said to his son.

"Nooooooo!! I hate clothes shopping!" Adrian wined.

"Well I need something to wear also Ace, so we're going." Ace was Sasuke's nick name for Adrian. Adrian put on his winter jacket and the two headed out the door.

"Now I can deal with a tux Daddy, but not this." Adrian was wearing a red velvety tux with white ruffles that went down the front. He had a white Beethoven style wig on. "I wanna stay with the 1st suit I tried on." Adrian complained.

"Fine, just one more your Mom really wanted us to look at." Sasuke said. Now Adrian was wearing a brown tux with fur cuffs. He had on a raccoon hat. Like Lewis and Clark and Johnny Apple Seed.

"No." Adrian said coolly. One word, 'no.'

"I don't blame you." Sasuke said as he scanned his son up and down.

"You're mother has lost her mind if she thinks that I am wearing this hideous dead animal!" Sasuke cried as he looked at what Sakura wanted him to wear.

"Um Daddy, the jacket that you're wearing is meant to be the shirt, and the pants that you're wearing are supposed to be the jacket." Adrian said as he stared at his father.

"So that's why it's riding up!" Sasuke said as he changed it to the normal way. He still didn't end up wearing it. In the end they both bought the same thing. A white long sleeved button up collared shirt, a black dress jacket, black slacks that matched with the jacket, and black shoes. The only difference was the size and the fact that Sasuke chose to wear a tie and Adrian a bow tie. As soon as the two arrived back to their home, they had to change and have dinner quickly. It was already 5:45 and they had to eat dinner and get ready on 45 minutes and be out by 6:30. _Sheer chaos…_

A series of things went wrong at that point. Sasuke lost his tie, Adrian lost his shoes, Sasuke couldn't find the hair gel, and Adrian couldn't find the shoe shine stuff. But luck was on their side. They got out of the house by 6:31. Sasuke sighed as they waited in a traffic jam in front of the place where the show was. Now he was glad that they had come so early. It took them about a half an hour to actually park, and then they had to stay for pictures on the red carpet, and then they had to find their seats. That took about and hour and 15 minutes. So by the time they sat down, the show was about to start. They only had a 15 minute wait. Then the lights dimmed and a voice echoed through the place.

"Welcome viewers to the 2013 annual Victoria Secret Fashion Show! Please enjoy." There was a loud applause and the show began.

Thee 1st them was Summer. So it was bathing suits and what not. Sakura came out 4 times for every theme, which only gave her 8 minutes to get ready between each one, no breaks. It was sort of like NASCAR. There was a group of 8 people assigned to every model to help them get ready every time.

The lights were now completely turned off. A spot light turned on to the 1st girl on the run way. Her head was down and she was at the back of the stage. It was Sakura. She was wearing a black bikini. The top tied in the back around the neck and in the middle in the front. The bottom part tied on the side. The music started.

"Woohoo! Yeehoo!"  The song started off with. The song was The Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani. As soon as the music started, on queue Sakura strutted down the run way. She had on sun glasses along with black high heels. Her hips moved gracefully as the music rang through out the auditorium. She stopped at the end of the cat walk and stopped. She cocked her hip to the left, looked to the right. Then walked back. The stage setting was amazing; in the back it looked just like the beach, sand, beach balls, etc. As soon as Sakura was out of sight, she ran to the changing room and put on her next swimsuit. She could here the song as she changed.

If I could escape I would but,  
First of all, let me say  
I must apologize for acting stank & treating you this way  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?

Before you knew it, Sakura was back out with a totally different hair style and all new make up. Now she had on a pink swim suit with white lining. It was a simple every day bikini with VS embedded on the bottom half of the suit. Sakura did the routine and walked back.

"That's my Mommy!" Adrian shouted. Sasuke covered his mouth. He looked over at Leonardo DeCaprio who was currently smiling at the kid.

"Quite an enthusiastic kid." He said. Sasuke smirked.

"You have no idea."

Sakura went two more times. The rest of the show would be themed either Christmas or just the Holidays in general. It was time for their musical guest, this year it was Fort Minor. The girls would model while they singed. The song started. It was called Remember the name.

You ready?! Let's go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all (c'mon!)

Sakura walked out on stage. She was wearing A white beaded see through skirt. Then she had on a normal white braw but then she had cuffs on her arms. They looked like fur.

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

Her hips swung from side to side as she smirked and headed back. The crowd was silent as they enjoyed the music and the sight before them.

Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But f em, he knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and making some noise  
Makin the story - makin sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin it up! let's go!

The lights were amazing. Hell, everything was amazing. The girls, the lights, the music group, the song, everything. Sakura had 3 minutes till she had to wear the diamond out fit. She had yet to put it on. People were adjusting it and they were covered up by security guards.

Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact  
That many misjudge him because he makes a livin from writin raps  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist

Sakura wanted to scream. Girls were running around frantically. Security guards everywhere and a group of people surrounding her trying to get the out fit ready.

2 minutes…

It's just twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent fear  
Be one hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames  
And I heard him wreckin with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church  
I like bleach man, why you have the stupidest verse?  
This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he fin with S. Dot!

They had finally gotten the dress on. Now they were doing her make up and hair.

1 minute and 30 seconds…

They call him Ryu The Sick  
And he's spittin fire with Mike  
Got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
Been a fin annihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a ck  
The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot  
Eight years in the makin, patiently waitin to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's takin over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of sh that comes out of this kid's throat

Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Makin his way to the top  
People think it's a common owners name  
People keep askin him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?  
No he's livin proof, Got him rockin the booth  
He'll get you buzzin quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they doin give a hundred percent

Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
It's like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those motherfers he runs with, those kids that he signed?  
Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?!

Sakura was waiting for the next girl to come back. 10 seconds…

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! x2

Sakura was now walking down the run way. The dress was on, her make up was done, and she was ready. Pictures were being taken everywhere. Everything was diamonds, the underwear, the bra, the wings, and then the skirt. Sakura had on diamond wings that were about 12 feet tall and went **way **above her head. Then she had on the bra and underwear like I said, but hooked on to the back was a skirt that flowed back about 6 feet. All diamonds. The fashion show was coming to an end. All 3 hours of it. (Yes it was 3 hours! I just skipped the unimportant parts!) It was the song's last verse. Sakura was posing for the cameras and was on her way back. Fake snow was falling now. The crowd was going insane.

Yeah! Fort Minor  
M. Shinoda - Styles of Beyond  
Ryu! Takbir! Machine Shop!

And just like that, the show was over…

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**A/N**

**Sort of a cliffie! I skipped the unimportant parts in the show because I'm typing this at 3:51 in the morning while listening to the song. I love Fort Minor and thought it would be a good song. If you haven't heard the song, search it on Yahoo music or on dogpile audio. It's amazing. Hope you like it! Make that 3:52 am. Good night everyone! God dammit now I've gotta spell check this gay thing… lots of curse words.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hikari Time Skip

Down To Reality

(The Sequel to SasuSaku High 3.)

Hikari (Time Skip.)

The wind quickly rusted through the trees. Cherry blossom petals falling everywhere. A boy stood up against a tree. He had raven hair and emerald eyes. The young man was tall and looked to be about 13. This boy was Adrian Uchiha. You all probably remember Adrian as a spunky 6 year old whom was very mature for his age. But he was that no longer. Adrian was indeed now 13. It had been 7 years since he had first started kindergarten. Now he was in junior high. So much had happened since then. Adrian had a little sister. Sakura was 32 and Sasuke was 33. Puka was still alive but was **very** old. And they had recently gotten a puppy.

Adrian was now more matured than before. He had Sakura's face shape, forehead, eyes, and charm. But had Sasuke's hair, personality, build, and brain. As for his sister, her name was Adriana of course. Sakura had kept to her word. She looked like the spitting image of Sakura. She had the pink hair and everything. But her eyes were different. They weren't and emerald or gem green, they were almost a hazel. I guess you could say that Sakura's emerald eyes and Sasuke's onyx mixed together. She had slight lines that went from her tear duct to about an inch and a half below her eye. She had inherited that from her grandfather. Adriana was a very beautiful girl. She also had Sasuke's stubbornness, but Sakura's peppy personality. The exact opposite of her brother.

Adrian sighed and opened his eyes. Across from him was a girl sitting at a table reading a book. She had long blue hair and blue eyes. This girl was Hikari. Adrian stared at her as the girl's hair blew slowly with the wind. She turned the page of her book and pulled her hair out of her face into a messy ponytail. Hikari continued reading. She glanced over and saw Adrian. She waved and had on a cheery smile. Adrian smirked and nodded signifying a hello. Hikari closed her book and walked over to him.

"Hi Adrian!" She said as she walked.

"Hn." He replied.

"I talked to your Mom the other day. You took up your Dad's bad habit." She said in a whiney tone.

"Aa." He mumbled. Hikari glared.

"You're mean." She complained and crossed her arms. Adrian smiled.

"I know I am." He replied.

"ADRIAN!" He heard a group of loud voices shout. Hikari broke out laughing.

"Go deal with your fan girls." She said and shooed him off.

He ran through the park frantically, his fan girls tailing close behind. Adrian quickened the pace and ran up the street towards his home. Soon the humungous house was in view. Adrian could still hear the girls behind him. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box with a few buttons on it. He ran to the front of the house and pushed a red button. The garage opened and Adrian threw himself in. He ran to the back and pushed yet another button. The door shut just in time. He could hear the fan girls screaming in sadness, some fainting. Adrian leaned up against the wall and breathed a few times. The boy stood back up and brushed himself off. He then head towards his back yard.

A small girl with short pink hair was in view. It was Adriana. His 5 year old sister was running around the yard with a small yellow lab puppy. His name was Tugo. The puppy was only about 4 months old. They had gotten him a week ago.

"Adrian!" Adriana shouted and ran over to hug her brother. Adrian knelt down to embrace her hug. "Mommy's been up in the bathroom for an hour and Daddy has been cranky." She said innocently while looking into her brother's eyes. Adrian frowned.

'_Crap.' _He thought.

"I'll be right back Adriana." He said and stood up. He literally ran inside. "DAD!" He yelled. Sasuke came into view. He had a smile on his face. "Is it positive?" He asked while panting. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. She's just late." He replied in a relieved tone. Adrian sighed in relief.

"You guys have to stop messing around!" Adrian scolded.

"Why? It's healthy." Sasuke argued.

"Not when Mom is having to do pregnancy tests every other month! That can't be good for her stomach." Adrian said. Sasuke smiled at his son and scratched the back of his head.

"What are you gonna do? Sign us up for sex therapy?" Sasuke laughed. At that moment, a light bulb appeared above Adrian's head.

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled and ran to the phone. Sasuke ran over to him and tried to grab the phone. Adrian ran to his room and locked the door.

"Adrian! Open this god damn door!" Sasuke cursed. Adrian pushed the buttons on the phone and it rang.

"Hello, Dr.Daiki's office." A female voice answered.

"Yes, I was wanting to schedule a session for my parents." Adrian responded.

"NOOOOO!" Sasuke whaled from the other side of the door.

"Does Wednesday at 2:00 work for you?" The woman asked.

"Yes. They'll be there." Adrian said and hung up. Adrian opened the door to his room to find his father crying pools of tears, literally. "Dad, that can't be good for the floor." Adrian commented as his eyebrow twitched. Sasuke's head turned up and he glared at Adrian. At that moment, Sakura walked down the hallway. She smiled at them.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" She asked looking at her husband with a confused face.

"Adrian signed us up for sex therapy!" He cried and latched onto her leg. Sakura sweat dropped. Her head turned exorcist style towards the raven haired prodigy. Adrian looked scared. Sakura was scary when she was mad.

"Adrian." She muttered loudly. Adrian squealed and ran off. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. "When's the first session?" She asked.

"Tomorrow at 2." Sasuke replied. Sakura sighed and made her way down to the kitchen,

_About 2 Hours Later…_

"Adrian! Dinner!" Sakura yelled up the stair case. She could here a loud vibration coming from his room. "And turn your music down!" She added. But no reply came. "Adrian James Uchiha! Get your butt down here!" She yelled even louder. The music stopped and Adrian walked out of his room. He was glaring at his mother.

"You used my middle name." He said in a cold tone.

"Yes I did! Now come and eat! Your sister and I made Ravioli." She replied and headed to the kitchen. Adrian sighed and followed.

Adrian entered the kitchen to see his father sitting next to Adriana, and his Mom giving everyone their food. He walked over and sat across from Sasuke.

"So how was your 3rd day of junior high?" He asked. Adrian looked up at him.

"It was okay. I just hate those bloody fan girls." Adrian replied angrily. Sasuke chuckled.

"I've been there." Sasuke said with ease. Sakura broke into the conversation.

"So how is that nice girl Hikari doing?" Sakura questioned while sitting down next to Sasuke. Adrian blushed slightly.

"Fine." He answered. Sasuke looked at his son with a sheepish grin.

"You like her ay?" He said quietly. Adrian turned red and frowned.

"No!" He yelled and folded his arms. Sakura smiled.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Adrian. She's a nice pretty girl. And on the bright side, she's **not **one of your fans. But a friend." Sakura said in a caring tone.

"Exactly, she's just a friend." Adrian countered.

"Well, you should get to know her better than that." Sasuke said taking a drink of hi glass of milk.

"And why do you say that?" Adrian asked in a mocking tone.

"Because I've arranged for you two to be married when you turn 20." Sasuke replied.

"WHAT?!" Both Adrian and Sakura shouted.

"You didn't tell me about this!" Sakura shouted.

"DAD! YOU BAKA!" Adrian whaled. Sasuke looked at them confused.

"But Sakura, you yourself said she was a nice gir…" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura's shrieking.

"BUT I NEVE SAID I WANTED ADRIAN TO HAVE TO BE MARRIED TO HER!" Sasuke sighed.

"But her Dad owns Yomono industries! We'll be allies and our stocks will be the highest in the country!" Sasuke defended.

"But I wanted Adrian to find someone that he truly loves!" Sakura growled. Sasuke blinked.

"But you…" He was interrupted.

"Stop." Sakura said and put her hand to his face.

"But I…"

"Stop."

"But he…"

"**MUST I REPEAT MYSELF MR.UCHIHA?!**" Sakura snarled as a vain popped out of her head. Sasuke slumped back in his chair and shook his head.

"Good!" Sakura said in a cheery tone and sat back down. A huge smile was splashed upon her face. Both Adrian and Sasuke looked very confused.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant Mom?" Adrian asked. Sakura shot out of her chair.

"Adrian James Uchiha! Did you just call me fat?!" She yelled. Adrian's eyes got big.

"No ma'am." He replied innocently.

"Good!" Sakura said again and sat down with a smile.

Sasuke sweat dropped and looked at his son who looked just as confused. There was a long pause of silence.

"Hey Mommy?" Adriana's voice rang through out the room.

"Yes dear?" Sakura answered.

"What's sex?" Everyone spit out their food. Adrian shouted in pain as he hit his leg on the table and Sasuke started choking. Sakura sat there speechless.

"Um, uh, err. Addy, (nickname) honey, it's uh, something that married people do." She replied. It was hard to explain it to a 5 year old. I mean come on! Most kids ask when they're about 8. This girl is 5.

"Then why do you and Daddy have to go to therapy for it?" Adriana asked innocently. Everyone stared. The corner of Sakura's mouth twitched as she faked a smile.

"Now where did you here that sweetie? I thought you were out playing with Tugo." Sakura said hesitantly. Adriana glared as a vain popped out of the small girl's forehead.

"Mom. I may be 5, but I'm not stupid like Adrian." She said in a growl.

"Hey!" Adrian protested. Adriana started again.

"Incase you haven't noticed, this house is big. And do to that, the sound waves make bigger vibrations do to that of a small house." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Now Adrian was choking.

"English Adriana!" He said as he spit out the piece of pasta. Adriana glared.

"YOUR VOICES ECHOE! And MOTHER! I was in my room at the time! And I'm pretty sure you're not blind, SO YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT MY ROOM IS RIGHT ACROSS FROM ADRIAN'S!" The pink haired girl shouted. Sasuke's jaw dropped and Adrian about suphicated. Sakura stared at her daughter with awe.

The rest of the dinner was silent. Adrian left early to go get on his lap top. He logged on to IM. There were only a few people on. His best friend Hikaru, Hikaru's girlfriend Saiya, his other friend Peter, Peter's friend Heather, then Hikari. Adrian sighed and started a conversation.

**UchihaProdigy98 Has Logged On**

**HikariSmartAss1 Has Logged On**

**PeterButterCup Has Logged On**

**HikaruI'mNotTellingYouAnymore8 Has Logged On**

**SaiyaTheStubborn Has Logged On **

**HeatherBlondeAngel Has Logged On**

**UchihaProdigy98: Yo.**

**HikariSmartAss1: Hi woman.**

**HeatherBlondeAngel: Don't be mean Hikari.**

**PeterButterCup: So wassup peeps? **

**UchihaProdigy98: I found out I'm getting married to smart ass here. You?**

**PeterButterCup: WHAT?**

**HikaruI'mNotTellingYouAnymore8: Huh?!**

**SaiyaTheStubborn: What the hell?**

**HeatherBlondeAngel: WTF?!**

**HikariSmartAss1: sighs My parents just told me.**

**SaiyaTheStubborn: Oh come on! You guys make a great couple! Plus your children will be beautiful! ******

**UchihaProdigy98 Has Logged Off**

**HikariSmartAss1 Has Logged Off**

**PeterButterCup Has Logged Off**

**HikaruI'mNotTellingYouAnymore8 Has Logged Off**

**HeatherBlondeAngel Has Logged Off**

**SaiyaTheStubborn: Hello? **

**SaiyaTheStubborn: God dammit you guys! ******

**SaiyaTheStubborn Has Logged Off**

**Chat Room Is Empty**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**

**So sorry it took me so long to update! But I liked this chapter so I thought it was worth the wait. So many people told me to do the time skip, so I said what the hell. It was just really hard to come up with some ideas. But oh well. And my great grandpa died and they had to bring him back with those electro shock things. So we went on a 4 day trip to see him. Anyway, hope you like! Flames, suggestions, etc. are welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4 Mom! Adrian's Kissing A Girl!

Down To Reality

(The Sequel to SasuSaku High.)

Mom! Adrian's Kissing A Girl!!!

Adrian yawned as he looked at his computer screen. His fingers met the key board as he typed the last few letters of his essay. His arms shot up and he let out a loud 'finally!' He saved the Word Document to his documents and attempted to get on myspace. But his mouse wouldn't move. He tried again but it didn't work. Adrian's lap top had frozen up. He inwardly cursed at his computer and stood up not bothering to check the time. He opened the door and walked towards his parent's room to ask his Dad to fix it. Adrian had no clue it was already midnight.

He opened the door to his parent's room and began to speak.

"Hey Dad, my computer is… OH MY GOD MY VIRGIN EYES!" He shouted and fell back words. He covered his eyes and shouted. "Dad?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MOM?!"

"What normal couples do!" Sasuke replied in a harsh tone. Sakura's caring voice sounded from next to her husband.

"It's normal Adrian! All couples do it! You're grand parents did! Hell, Puka at one point did. It's life!" She tried to sound convincing. Adrian turned around.

"But **that **was not normal Mom! You guys really do need that sex therapy!" He shouted. A muffled voice sounded from behind him.

"Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing?" It was the sweet voice of Adriana. Sasuke cursed in his mind while Sakura turned as red as a tomato.

"Adriana! Honey! Sweetie! Why are you awake?" Sakura asked nervously.

"You and the baka were yelling at each other and I heard him mention sex to I thought I would find out what it is." She replied innocently while hugging a pink teddy bear.

"Well that's what it is." Adrian stated and pointed to his parents. Adriana smiled.

"Now I can tell Al that I've seen it!" She laughed maniacally. Al was Naruto and Hinata's son. Sakura's jaw dropped. Meanwhile the only thoughts going through Sasuke's mind was how he was going to kill his blonde friend.

"Okay Adriana. Leave so I can kill your brother." Sasuke growled. Adriana smiled and left with a sweet 'okay daddy!'

Sasuke glared at Adrian. Adrian's eye brow twitched.

"Uh… Dad…?" He asked. The glare deepened.

"ADRIAN JAMES UCHIHA YOU GET YOUR ASS IN YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" He yelled. Adrian ran out of their room and slipped on his way down the hallway while attempting to shut their bedroom door. Once Sasuke was sure he was gone, he looked at Sakura with a seductive smirk. "And where were we?" He started to kiss her neck but Sakura pushed him off.

"I'm just not in the mood anymore Sasuke. We'll continue tomorrow okay?" She said softly. Sasuke nodded sadly and Sakura turned off their lamp so she could sleep. Sasuke rolled over and growled. _'You're dead Adrian.' _He thought to himself.

----------------------

Adrian woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. It was yet another day of stupid school and useless fan girls. He sighed and hit the button of the machine. It immediately shut off and he sat up and slipped on his navy blue robe. He walked outside his room in a mopey fashion while dragging his feet. He saw his Mom talking with Adriana and getting her ready for school while Sasuke was in his robe drinking coffee. Adrian walked over to the coffee machine and started the hot water. He went over to the coffee cabinet and opened it to see…(dun dun dun) nothing! A vein popped out of the Uchiha prodigy's head.

"Dad. Where is all the coffee?" He asked trying to restrain himself from yelling. He noticed how his Dad was shaking and his left eye kept twitching.

"Idrankitallthismorning." He said quickly. (I drank it all this morning.) Adrian sweat dropped.

"Why?" He asked.

"BecauseIknewyouwouldwanttodrinksomewhenyouwokeup." (Because I knew you would want to drink some when you got up." He replied. Adrian saw his Dad flinch with pain as his Mom hit him in the back of the head with a pan.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You never, I repeat **never **drink all of the coffee again! I told you not to the last time you were seeking revenge on Adrian for dying Tugo pink!" She scolded. Sasuke was on the floor rubbing the back of his head.

"Crazy woman! This is what happens when we don't have sex!" He yelled slightly slower. Sakura hit him again.

"Well guess what? No sex tonight either!" She shouted.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

"WHAT?!" He whaled.

"Yeah! See? I have needs too! And you've got to remember **I am **a model and models need to **walk!**" She answered and walked off. Sasuke sat there bewildered while Adriana stared and Adrian broke out laughing. Sasuke shot him a death glare and he immediately shut up. Sakura's voice rang through out the house.

"But Adrian! I am just as pissed as your father that you interrupted us last night! So I invited Hikari over for dinner! And I'm sure Sasuke has the baby pictures ready!" She shouted a little to cheery for Adrian's liking. He screamed.

"NO! MOM! WHY?!" He yelled.

"You guys are going to have to learn to love each other within these next 8 years!" She replied.

"I agree with your mother." Sasuke put in hoping to get on her good side. Adrian glared and went to go get changed.

About a half an hour later he walked out the door on his way to school. He noticed Hikari not far away and ran to catch up with her before the raging hormonal fan girls came.

"Oi Hikari!" He called. She turned around and smiled.

"Ohayo Adrian." She greeted. They walked slowly together for a few minutes in silence.

"So did my Mom call you?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm coming at 6 right?" She replied. He nodded.

"Yeah. My parents say we, 'Have to learn to love each other within these next 7 years.'" He answered. She smiled.

"Or maybe even shorter. Like if one of our family members gets sick, we'll have to do the same thing they did." She said with a sigh. For Adrian that struck a nerve. What if that were to happened next year? Or next month even? It couldn't, would it?

Adrian shook the thought off. He heard the squeals of his fan girls from behind, but then he had an idea. He saw the mob appear and turned around to face them. They were tow feet away and,

"I'm engaged!" He shouted. They all stopped in their tracks and stared. One of them walked to the front,

"Oh yeah? To who then?" She questioned. Adrian cursed under his breath. He would have to tell them.

"To Hikari." He stated. A few fainted while others screamed. Hikari nervously backed behind Adrian.

"It's true!" She yelled. They all glared at her. The same blonde who had asked the questioned started cracking her knuckles.

"Hey Adrian, if she's dead, is she still your fiancé?" She asked. (A/N: Sound familiar? Chapter 1 of SS High!)

"Um no but, no girls! Don't!" He spoke to late. The mob was quickly after the blue haired girl.

The couple ran down the sidewalk towards the school as fast as they could. Soon they were joined by another person. The man had brown hair and green eyes and looked about Adrian's age.

"Oi Adrian!" He greeted. Adrian glanced over and smiled.

"Hey Hikaru." He said in between breaths. They were still running. Soon they were running with their group of friends from IM. Saiya was ranting about how cute Hikari and Adrian's children would look. Adrian was telling Hikaru about the whole incident with his parents last night. Heather was discussing escape routes with Hikari. Peter was making up really stupid jokes that no one laughed at let alone listened to. They were and odd group of people. But aren't we all?

Finally the school bell had rang and Hikari and Adrian got to the safety of their class room. Adrian had known his teacher for his whole life. He was one of his father's close friends from high school. No people, it's not Naruto. Sorry. It's none other than, the troublesome man himself, Shikamaru! He taught math. Adrian took out his seat and took out his lap top. Everyone else did the same as Shikamaru began the lesson.

"Okay class. Today we will be doing the troublesome math thing of dividing pie by the square root of 1 million 279 in base 3 while multiplying it by the amount of time it takes a train leaving at Boston at 9 am to arrive in Houston while traveling 95 miles per hour and square it in base 7." He said in one breath. The class groaned and began typing up the equation and getting out scratch paper.

About 5 minutes later an IM window opened up. It was an IM from Hikaru. It read, 'R u 2 really engaged?' Adrian sighed and typed a reply as 'yes.' Little did he know, the whole class was in on the same conversation. The whole class shot out of their seats and gasped.

"But you're only 13!"

"Why can't it be me Adrian-kun!"

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!"

"No fair! Adrian-kun is mine!"

"No! He's MINE!

"Mine!"

"Aw. I can't believe Hikari-chan is taken!"

"No!!!!!" They were all heard through out the class room. Shikamaru sighed and thought it would be to troublesome to shut them up. So he fell asleep on his desk.

Meanwhile… At The Uchiha Household…

"Sasuke! We're gonna be late!" Sakura yelled while grabbing her purse.

"But I don't wanna go!" Sasuke yelled from the upstairs bathroom.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Why don't you want to go?" She asked.

"Because… because… I can't tell you or you'll laugh!" He cried. Sakura walked up the stair case and stood in front of the bathroom door.

"Come on Honey! You can trust me!" She said. She heard a muffled sniffle from the other side of the door.

"His name is scary!" He whimpered. Sakura, being the adult in this situation was holding back the laughter.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Once we finish this, the kids won't be home for a few hours!" She said trying to get on the bright side of things.

"And you're point?" He whined.

"We can make up for last night." She said seductively.

"So you changed your mind?" Sasuke said in an exited tone.

"Yes." She answered. Sasuke swung open the door.

"Come on Sakura! We're gonna be late!"

At Dr.Daiki's office….

"Hello Sakura, Sasuke. I'm Dr.Daiki." A man with a bald head and a grey goatee introduced himself. Sasuke thought his name was scary, hell! This man was scary! His eyes were a reddish brown and he didn't have eyebrows. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he shook the man's hand. He sat down at his desk and folded his hands. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting across from him in two black leather chairs.

"Okay. We're just going to start off with a few simple questions so I know who I'm dealing with." He said calmly and grabbed his clip board. "Okay, first off. How would you describe you sex life?" He asked. Sakura shot out of the chair.

"Don't you think that's a little personally?" She growled. Sasuke just sat there and glared at the doctor. Feeling that he was not worth his words and breath.

"If we don't do this Mrs.Uchiha, I'll have to ask you to go into detail." The bald man threatened. A vein popped out of Sakura's head and she sat back in her chair.

"Fine. Give me a background." She said and folded her arms.

"Like, is it rough or passionate?" He replied. Sakura reddened, Sasuke just looked away.

"I can't answer that. Ask Sasuke." Sakura demanded. Dr.Daiki nodded.

"So Sasuke…?" He started.

"Rough." He answered quickly and turned red. Dr.Daiki wrote down something on his clip board and looked at the couple again.

"Okay. Sakura. How many times a day?" He asked. Sakura's eye brow twitched as she looked at the doctor.

"And why does this matter?" She asked.

"They're routine questions." He replied. Sakura looked down and blushed.

"Maybe… err… twice a day…?" She answered. Dr.Daiki stood up.

"How the hell do you walk woman? And you're a model?" He shouted. Sakura blinked a few times while Sasuke looked at him with a 'wtf a dancing tomato?' look. And so the questions continued and Sasuke's want to punch the guy increased. But finally, after 45 minutes of doom, the session was over. The couple walked out to their car. Well, at least Sakura did. Sasuke ran and kept telling Sakura to hurry up. He hadn't forgotten about what she had told him.

Sasuke pulled the car into the garage and hopped out. Sakura came out slowly and calmly and took her time. To brush off the seat, to get the rocks out of her shoe, to dump off the car mat, to clean the bugs of the wind shield. Sasuke was growing very, very impatient. Finally Sakura finished and they entered the house. She didn't get any farther than the kitchen table had Sasuke attacked her.

At Adrian's School…

Adrian sat at his desk typing IM's to Hikaru and Hikari. Then he got a feeling in his stomach.

"For some reason, I feel like I don't want to eat dinner at my table anymore." He whispered to himself getting a mental image of his parents that would be burned into his mind forever. Finally a few hours and classes later, the bell rang signaling the end of school. Adrian rushed out quickly trying to avoid his fan girls and just people who would be asking about the engagement.

He arrived home to see his parents on the couch watching TV.

"Hikari's gonna be over in 2 hours." Sakura said calmly still keeping her eyes on the TV as she laid her head on Sasuke's leg.

"I know." Adrian replied and walked off into his room. Soon Adriana came prancing through the door with her teddy bear. She was humming until she stopped in front of her parents.

"Hey Mommy? Can I go over to Misiki's and play?" She asked. Misiki is Ino and Shikamaru's brunette haired blue eyed daughter. She is in class with Adriana and Al. Sakura nodded.

"But be back by 6 for dinner." She said. Adriana nodded and skipped out the door. The Nara's only lived 2 houses down, so it was convenient.

Sakura sighed dreamily and snuggled her head into Sasuke leg as she laid down on the couch.

"I love you." She said with a smile and looked up at her husband. Sasuke smiled back and caressed his hand threw her hair.

"I love you too." He replied. (A/N: Aw! Cute little fluff moment!)

The hours passed quickly, and before Adrian knew it, it was 6 o'clock. He sighed as he eyed himself in the bathroom mirror. He was wearing a dark navy blue polo and denim baggy jeans. This is what he considered formal. The doorbell rang and Adrian raced down the two cases of stairs to answer it. He swung open the door to reveal his blue haired fiancé. His jaw dropped when he saw her. Hikari was wearing a black skirt and a black halter top and flip flops. It was nothing fancy, but she looked beautiful in it. He stuttered when he first spoke.

"U-u-uh, err, come in!" He finally invited her in. She smiled brightly and stepped in.

"Whoa." She gasped when she came in. "This really is the biggest house in the world." She cooed. Adrian smiled at her expression. Their moment was interrupted with a high pitched squeal from Sakura.

She ran down the stairs towards the door and hugged Hikari.

"Oh dear you look beautiful!" She yelled. Hikari blushed slightly, both from being flattered and loss of air. Finally Sakura let go and smiled at the girl. "Adrian! Go show you fiancé around the house!" She ordered. Both of the teens turned a faint shade of red at the sentence structure. Adrian grabbed Hikari's hand and led her up the stairs.

"Come on." He said in monotone. She squeaked as she was pulled up the large case.

They came to the ball room which is where Sasuke and Sakura would always host the New Years party or the kid's birthday parties. Adrian pushed open the doors easily and led Hikari in. She gasped.

"It's beautiful!" She gaped. Adrian smiled.

"Yeah." He agreed. His gaze was focused on Hikari's face. "Sure is." He added, not meaning the ball room. (A/N: Awww! melts) Adrian unconsciously moved closer to his, err, fiancé. She was still focused on the ball room structure. Hikari met his gaze with her beautiful blue pearl eyes. They locked for a moment. She moved closer, as did Adrian. Before they knew it, their faces were inches apart. Adrian closed his eyes and moved in for the kill. Their lips met, finally, but only for a short second. Adrian heard a gasp from behind them. His eyes saw Adriana who had dropped her teddy bear and was gaping at the site.

"Mom! Adrian's kissing a girl!" She yelled

TBC….

**A/N:**

**So there you go! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Therefore I repaid you with a pretty long Chappie. And ask me if there's something you didn't get. I'll explain it. PLZ review and tell me what you think! No flames, but constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Preview:**

"**Mom! Adrian's kissing a girl!"**

"**Dammit Adriana!"**

"**ADRIAN! YOU KILLED PUKA!"**

"**It was an accident!"**

"**Sakura! Put the butcher knife away!"**

"**Adrian! You are gonna die!"**

"**Can I help in anyway?"**

"**Just let her rant."**

"**Mom! I'll need that ifyou ever want me to have children!!!"**

"**No sex for a week."**

"**Ha ha! Adrian's getting his ass whooped!"**

"**What did you just say Adriana?"**


	5. Chapter 5 Metro Babies

**Down To Reality**

**(Sequel to SasuSaku High.)**

**Metro Babies**

It all seemed to just be a memory lost in the snow. Everything that had happened these past few months. Everything. To tell you the truth, it wasn't all lost in the snow. But a certain teen wanted it to be. He wanted it so much to be lost. To just forget everything, and let it blow away. So much like the snow drift that was spread across the streets. So much like leafs do during the autumn that had passed months before.

As Adrian Uchiha glided down the street, he tried to lose all thoughts and memories as he gazed at the winter wonderland around him. The first he had seen in a long time. The 14 year old was dressed in dark black baggy jeans along with a navy blue winter Columbia branded coat that went down to about 2 inches above his knees. A simple wardrobe meant for this kind of weather.

The snow had come to a stop after many hours of glissading through out the city.

_And all was calm._

_And all was bright._

The hidden moon had found an opening in the pink and purple night clouds that were spread through out the once clear blue sky. Giving off enough light to see your surroundings, and signaling for many store owners to open back up their shops and let their customers come back for the well needed crammed Christmas shopping that would need to be completed within the next 4 days.

Adrian looked around at the stores as he walked down the well lit street letting their blurry glows reflect off his face. A glimpse of green caught his gaze and his enigmatic eyes followed over to what appeared to be a mistletoe. A genuine smirk grazed his chapped lips.

The once lost memories of the night months ago once again came spilling into his mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Adrian! Watch out for that..!" Sasuke whaled across the dining room as Adrian came crashing in while in hot pursuit of his sister, Adriana. Something I could hardly call an entrance. Adrian soon lost his footing and began to start falling towards the floor. All in which seemed to go in slow motion._

_"Cat!" Sasuke finished his sentence. Adrian looked down and saw Puka looking scared out of his mind, and just sitting there like a fat hopeless blob. Adrian tried to change his course of action, but no one could tell if he succeeded._

_A loud crash echoed through the kitchen. Sasuke flinched, Hikari ran in with a worried look on her pale face, and Sakura was nowhere to be found at the time._

_All at once everyone looked at Puka, whom was lying sprawled out on the floor with jaw open, tongue out, and eyes closed. But Adrian was on the other side of the room. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in shear confusion._

_After a long period of silence and many crossing glances at Puka and Adrian, a loud yell pierced through the placid air.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Came the shrill bellow of torment. Adrian, Sasuke, and Hikari's eyebrows all seemed to twitch and their eyes began to squint all at the same time. It was Sakura's voice. And she was pissed._

_Said pissed off woman sprinted into the kitchen and came to a quick stop. Almost so quick as to leave burn marks on the beige carpet. Immediately her once intensified look softened into one of concern, worry, scare, horror, and a billion other mixed emotions used to describe penetration through the heart fluctuated with an arrow. "Puka?" She squeaked and looked at the limp form about 10 feet in front of her._

_Sasuke lowered his head, Hikari looked with sorrowful intent, Adriana looked flat out shocked, and Adrian was, well, unconscious and shoved up against the door that lead to their back porch. So obviously, he was oblivious to the situation.  
"Puka?!" Sakura squeaked again, this time a little louder. She did this 4 more times, the last attempt being a shout of despair, and ran over to Puka with tears in her emerald eyes._

_Kneeling down she picked up the cat she had had since a young girl and cried into its fur. Letting out hiccups and coughs as the cries became louder and bigger and soon came to a stop. Her head seemed to literally turn backwards exorcist style towards Adrian, who was still unconscious and at this point drooling horribly._

_"Adrian!" She growled from deep in her throat. "You killed Puka damn it!" She shouted. Sasuke walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Honey, he's unconscious. At least wait till he's awake." He spoke caringly. Sakura stood up before he could blink.  
"Aw hell no!" She stated and whipped out a huge knife from her pocket. Sasuke shot back.  
"What the hell?!" He shouted.  
"Where did she get that?" Hikari questioned with as much shock as Sasuke._

_Sakura aimed the knife at Adrian with a full throttle pitch of doom. The knife flew across the room and landed all too close between Adrian's legs. Said person's eyes shot open with fear. He gazed over to his legs and his green eyes widened. Adrian shot up and jumped to his feet.  
"Mother! I need that if you ever want me to have kids!" He barked while slowly wiping the drool from his mouth.  
"You don't deserve to have kids if you kill their cat!" His mother countered. Adrian was about to shout another comeback but Hikari interrupted them._

_"Um, Mrs. Uchiha, Puka isn't dead." She peeped up with a serious look. She was knelt before Puka's body with her hand on his furry side. Sakura and Adrian's heads shot towards the blue haired girl while Adriana and Sasuke's mouths dropped.  
"Blueberry say what?!" Adriana yelled with her mouth agape as stated._

_"He's still breathing. Adrian didn't touch him. The poor thing is just so old he had a panic attack and passed out. No offence Uchiha-san, but you were to wrapped up in a possibility of death to notice his breathing." She explained. There was yet another moment of silence._

_"HALLELUIA!!!" Sakura shrieked yet again. "I CAN WALK! I CAN WALK!!!" She whaled and began stomping towards Puka. Adrian looked flat out confused and Sasuke was just in the corner wondering why the hell he put of with her psychotic like lifestyle, watching the scene unfold in front of him. "THE LORD HAS COME TO MY SIDE AND HELPED ME THROUGH THE PAAAAIN!" Sakura shouted. "OH LORD! YOU ARE MY SAVIOR! MY ONLY SAVIOR! I CAN WALK!!!!" -Insert fast tempo choir music-_

_The 30 something year old hugged Puka with great intent. "I can walk Puka!" She stated into the cat's fur. "I can WALK!" "Um, Mom." Adrian interrupted. A record screech was heard and Sakura glared at her son with her face still buried in Puka's fur who was now wide awake and petrified. "What now, panic boy?" She growled.  
"Erm, you were always able to walk." He said hesitantly twiddling his fingers much like Sakura's old and still current friend, Hinata. "Not when I was born!" She countered.  
"What the does that have to do with anything?!" Adrian snapped. A gleam of evil was shone in Sakura's eyes as she turned her head to face Adrian fully, with poor frightened Puka still in her arms. "Everything." She stated._

_It was amazing to think that all of that had happened that night, because of Adrian's first kiss. In which he would have much rather have happen under a mistletoe._

_As far away as possible from his parents._

_END FLASHBACK_

Adrian let out a light chuckle as he continued down the street towards a popular hot spot know as Metro. The sort of pyro styled coffee place made for teenagers and young adults. He was meeting Hikari there to pick her up and walk her to his house. In which he would be hell all night long.

Why you ask? The Uchiha reunion of course. Every 10 years, the family would choose to have a reunion right around Christmas time. The reason for this begin either way people were coming to Japan to visit the main branch, so why not get together for a reunion? Adrian and Sasuke had always objected, but Sakura of course made them go. And this year was the first year Adrian's engagement to Hikari would be announced, which was a huge deal. And obviously the whole family would have to meet the bride.

But to tell you the truth, Sakura and Sasuke werent planning on Hikari coming. But Adrian being the closet love struck teen he is, slyly suggested it, which of course ended up in his parents accepting without a 2nd thought.

The yellow flashing lights that read 'Metro' came into view. The sign had a rainbow shooting star next to it that blinked in sync with the rest. Feeling the snow crunch under his boots, Adrian could only smile. Despite the fact his chapped lips were cracking and he usually didn't smile, it didn't stop him even though it wasn't usually part of his demeanor.

Adrian's black glove met the silver door knob and he opened the see through door whilst taking in the wave of warm air that washed over him. (A/N: I just ADORE that feeling!!!) Immediately he spotted his blue haired fiancИ who was sipping a mocha at one of the tables near the corner of the shop. She was dressed in a long black almost lab style coat with guess skinny jeans and a pair of black boots with fur lining from Victoria's Secret. (A/N: Just saw it in the catalogue this week. -drools- Must, -pant-, HAVE!)

She heard the door open and glanced over to see her emerald eyed boyfriend slash fiancИ. An ear to ear grin spread across her face as she leaped out of her seat and ran towards him. The two met in a tight embrace preferably showing neither of them wanted to let go. Once they broke, they finally began to speak.  
"I missed you!" She giggled as she fixed her hair.  
"But I saw you 4 hours ago at school." He laughed. "I know. Too long." She chuckled.  
"So are you ready to go?" He asked while rubbing his hands together and absorbing the warmth. She nodded.  
"Just let me grab my mocha."

---

The two teens walked down the snow covered street with their hands laced with each other. "So, do you think your family will like me?" Hikari questioned, diverting her attention to the sky. "Why wouldn't they?" Adrian asked.  
"Hm, I don't know. The fact that half the time I dress punk style and I love ACDC and Rob Zombie?" She replied sarcastically. Adrian smiled.  
"I like them too." He answered.  
"So? I'm a girl! I'm supposed to where, the uniform, wear the skirt, and tie my shoes right for crying out loud! But instead I unbutton the shirt on the uniform, wear leg warmers, and leave my shoes untied! I'm a mess Adrian." She sighed and looked down.

"You are not." He said flatly. "And you're dressed normal today! It's not like they're gonna see you at school or anything!" Adrian added. "What if your like, evil uncle highers some pretty spy girl from Russia and gets her to video tape us at school!" Hikari spat out. Adrian let out a groan and stopped walking. Hikari stopped as well and looked over her shoulder. She blinked a few times. Adrian pulled her by her hand into a frustrated hug. "Damn it Hikari." He sighed into her ear. Pushing her a little away so they met eye to eye, Adrian began to speak. "First off, my uncle is a war veteran and absolutely hates Russians and anything having to do with spies." He stated. "And second off, he wants nothing more for me to find the right girl. And you're that girl, got it?" And there ended the short lecture of Adrian Uchiha. Hikari nodded. "Now come here." He added quickly and hugged her with less force, and this time Hikari hugged back.

But little did they know, that two houses down none other than Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha were watching from the front steps of the house. Sakura had a wide grin plastered on her face.  
"Awww! Sasuke-kun! Why couldn't you be like that with me?" She whined. Sasuke let out a groan.  
"I'm not soft." He replied.  
"Well neither is Adrian! He's charming, well mannered, and a gentleman! Unlike someone I know who can't even eat his pasta with his mouth closed and forgets his wife's 30th birthday!" She snapped. Sasuke sighed.  
"I was just wired that way." He stated.  
"Oh hell no Sasuke! You were NOT wired that way! I know your Mom and knew your Dad! You likely got that bad manners from Naruto, but that is NO excuse!" Sakura yelled.  
"Yes it is!" This time Sasuke was the one shouting.

By this time, Adrian and Hikari had heard the shouts and were staring at the couple from a few yards away. "Um, Mom? Dad?" Adrian said and interrupted the two. Sakura and Sasuke's heads both turned to face them. "Were you watching us?" He asked. Sakura put on a very fake smile.  
"Of course not honey! We just got out here! -nervous laugh- Right Sasuke-kun?" She looked over at her husband. He nodded nervously. Adrian was about to speak but Sakura interrupted him.  
"Now Hikari, Adrian! The pizza and pasta are ready! Let's go and eat!" She yelled and grabbed the two by their arms and pulled them inside the house.

The group made their way up the red carpeted staircase as they headed towards the ballroom, in which the reunion was being held. Despite the fact the doors to the room were shut, the muffled voices still echoed through out the mansion. Sasuke walked ahead of them and opened the large ebony doors with one push. A huge mass of people came into sight as the sound of voices was no longer muffled. A few people glanced at the entrance but otherwise stuck to their conversations. Every person in the room had either dark brown, jet black, or navy blue hair. And everyone was in black, dark blue, or red. Not much contrast, but it was an interesting scene.

Once in the room Sakura let go of Adrian and Hikari and walked up to the stage, her re stilettos clacking on the wood. Trotting up to the mike and adjusting it, a loud screech echoed through the room which caught the guest's attention. Sakura smiled slightly nervously but took a deep breath. "Hello everybody! And welcome to the 100th annual Uchiha Family Reunion!" She yelled into the mike and clapped her hands. Everyone else clapped with her and others shouted in pride of their family name. "This year is a very special year for many reasons. One, obviously it's the big 100, and 2nd off, my very own son, also know as the Uchiha heir, has finally found his fiancИ at the young age of 14." She pointed to Adrian and Hikari who were standing in the doorway. Both of them blushed as if on queue.

It was then Adrian focused on his Mom who took a big breath and gulp on stage. And as he learned through out the years, that meant big news was coming. And it wasn't always good. Sakura tapped the mike a few times to get the room's attention once more.  
"I know I'm boring you all to death. But one more announcement." Sakura looked over to her husband who was only a few feet from Adrian. Sasuke nodded as if telling her it was okay. "I am..." Adrian took a breath."...once again..." Adrian knew what was coming. "...pregnant." He was right. Frankly, he wasn't the slightest bit shocked. With his parent shave sex every day like rabbits during mating season, it was expected. Everyone in the room smiled at once and began clapping. But Sakura interrupted them. "But please hold your applause for one more moment!" And the clapping faded.

Sakura took another breath and adjusted the mike once more. "This isn't the same kind of pregnancy I had with Adrian and Adriana though. I don't mean this in a bad way, but this will be the most life changing event for the Uchiha family. As far as history goes in our family, this is a first. Even for history I do believe. Yesterday, I went for my 2 month check up. And they finally were able to see the outline of the baby." She stated.

And that's where Adrian's heart stopped. She was having twins. "So I, Sakura Haruno, am here to say that I am pregnant with not twins..."

Uh, never mind.

"...not triplets..."

Crap.

"...or quadruplets..."

Double crap.

"...well, sort of..."

Go on.

"...two sets of quadruplets!"

What!?

"We're having octuplets.!!!

SHIT!!!


End file.
